


Pokemon: the Ultimo Region Chronicle

by VolvageaDum



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolvageaDum/pseuds/VolvageaDum
Summary: well it might not be as dark as it could be and i can use all types of criticism.  anything but maybe if you could a serious look as my work and see how good and bad it is. i don't have many writer friends and i don't know much about making it spectacular.





	1. Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> please rate with earnest how badly or how good it is written. also my English and grammar skills can also be improved and you can help with that.

This is the world of Pokemon. A world of fantastic creatures and mystic legends waiting to be unearthed. Humans and pokemon coexist in this world through battling, learning, and loving. However, there is one such place where this is not the case. A region only filled with terrible atrocities and battling monsters capable of decimating the land along with destroying lives. There is ,however, one such being in this land that rose above his bestial background. One who risked his life for pokemon and human kind. He was the one defined by his _defections_ ……..

 

**(Prologue: Trauma)**

A nurse joy and a badly bloodied and scarred Raichu enter a dark pokemon center. The place is covered with unopened boxes and masses of equipment not yet set up. The nurse joy searches hastily around for the electrical switch, fumbling and falling in the dark, while the raichu just stands there. The raichu doesn’t emit any electricity; not even enough to emit there famous electric glow. It stands there with a silent anger that shows even in the darkness around it. The nurse joy finally flips the switch after navigating the mess and the lights slowly turn on. One by one, they flicker on to reveal a: shiny, brand new, state of the art, pokemon center built fresh and, from the shadows of the corridors, quite large too.

  
Once the light turn on we see a nurse joy with curled hair flowing down to her back, around 4'10”, with the traditional nurse garb and flat foot white shoes. Her eyes are an emerald green, and a slender young girl, no older than 16, at that. The lights begin to shine on the raichu. It is revealed to be an enormous 5’4” with a bloodied hole on its left ear and its hair has spiked out around its neck to form a collar. Its most defining feature ,though, is its two tails. One tail is in the shape of an axe and the other a regular tail bolt. Its eyes are a bleak grey and its body is covered with blood while it growls as the lights turn on. Its presence is overwhelming to most as is body clearly displays genetics strength from its massive broad body, to its powerful hind legs. It its built for one purpose. Destruction and battle.

The nurse joy rushes over to the raichu to help it to the operation room. The raichu at first doesn't move, as if it rejects the idea of being healed or being touched. The nurse joy pushes and tries her hardest to make it and the raichu is at first, combative, swiping at the nurse with its its tails but eventually giving up after it suffers even more blood loss and gives in. It lets the nurse joy push it to the infirmary where a chansey is seen unpacking. Once the chansey sees the raichu it immediately helps cart it up to the bed and it begins the process of healing it.

“Chaney use healing pulse,” says the nurse joy as she frantically tries to get the supplies from the boxes. The raichu looking at the chansey with scornful eyes.  
She is intimidated. Its powerful stare bore fear into the chansey’s mind and it backed away. The chansey turns to nurse joy and sees her focusing solely on healing the raichu. That realization sends a quiet resolve through the chancey and she slowly inches back to again use healing pulse. The nurse joy gets out the hyper potion and spays it on the wounds and it screams in pain, sending powerful jolts of electricity everywhere. The bolts shatter windows and break the lights, but the nurse and chansey continue to work on the screaming raichu.

“OK. his wounds are tended to, now we need to work on his broken bones,” the nurse spoke to the chansey already going to look for the splinters and bandages.

Joy was busy trying to calm the raichu and was grazed by a stray bolt powerful enough to char skin on contact. The powerful bolt made a black streak of dead skin almost like a burning iron went across her face. She held on through the pain to get the raichu less anxious. The raichu calmed down, but not without a solid piercing glare that left her frozen in fear. The raichu tries to get of the table but the broken bones start to bring it down again. She recomposes and brings out an iron flat stick.

“Alright, now please bite this.”

The raichu is hesitant at first but it can’t do much to fight back. It bites down on the inch thick iron. The nurse joy quickly snaps back its arm bone into proper position for the splinters. The raichu screams through the bite as it bit so hard as to bend the metal. More electricity, seemingly more powerful than the last, blasts through the room and knocks out one of the lights. The chansey is hit directly in the back and is left with a bad charing on its body. The nurse joy looks horrified as the chansey cries out in pain and she can’t help but look at the raichu in tears. The raichu stops to notice the paralyzed chansey slowly get back up with the splinter and bandages in hand.The nurse notices too, and is relieved when she notices as well that the chansey is also is holding a soothe bell to give to the raichu to calm it down. The raichu looks back at the nurse with anger and overpowers the nurse, lifting her, and almost sending her careening through the ceiling when the chansey speeds over to grab her and splinters the arms. Once the nurse is back down and stable the chansey begins the bandaging process. The nurse then braces herself for the leg. The Raichu reaches to bite her but the chansey holds its head down after taking the blow. Chansey’s arm is bleeding heavily from the bite force but it continues to restrain it further. Nurse joy quickly gives the raichu the soothe bell and it calms down immediately, letting go of the chansey’s arm which allows chansey to time to bandage the leg. The raichu goes back to biting the bent bar. Nurse Joy finally goes to the leg and sets it in place with one swift motion. This causes the raichu to bite the metal strip so hard it breaks apart and it screams in pain with a blood curdling roar. The chansey finishes up bandaging the foot when it notices that the raichu has gone to sleep. They look at the sky and notice it’s night. And the sound of sleeping pokemon fill the now rocky air.

“That was extremely rough. I thought. I’d never make it out alive. If this is what the pokemon here are like, we are in serious trouble.” exclaims the nurse joy.

She wipes the sweat off her and helps heal chansey. She bandages its arm and helps it rest. But before she goes to bed, nurse joy and chansey help the raichu off the bed to make it more comfortable with an actual spread and sheet. It isn't fazed at all while it is sleeping because of how much energy it used that day. They eventually put the sleepy and hefty raichu on the bed before each of them pass out on the unmade cold liners. By the next morning the two woke up to a clatter as they see the raichu trying to crawl away with its bandages. It doesn’t get very far before they stop it. It growls and tries to bite them but the pain it’s in keeps it from doing serious harm. It instead swipes them both with its tail and shoots electricity for them to see that it isn’t happy and doesn’t want to be restrained. The nurse joy and chansey both look on with sadness. They turn to each other and take a deep breath. Then they stand there looking on at the Raichu with the same eyes. As the raichu is about to start walking out, it notices the two looks behind it and it growls something fierce.

“(can’t you idiots see that i hate you both. I don’t like humans and i don’t like pokemon with humans. And i hate being weak enough to let you heal me. I don’t know what you think to gain from this but it won’t be me!,)” the Raichu growls at them both thinking only the chansey will understand.

ou’ for yesterday. Without you i wouldn’t have survived.” The nurse said that with such passion and concern in her voice. It ended up making the Raichu stop in its tracks.

The raichu had only known trainers who were assholes who didn’t care about the suffering of others. Who only thought of themselves and getting stronger pokemon so they can win more. They treat pokemon like tools and even neglect. But this nurse joy human is different. In one sentence she became the opposite of everything it knew. And it hated that. It is extremely sceptical but, it was willing to hear her out for her demand. It was interested in learning what this female human wanted. If it was not all a ploy to trick it.

“(so human, what is your goal? I’ve seen a lot and if it's a trick i'll kill you, got it?! I don’t belong to anybody. And i won't be anybody’s slave got that. Now speak what you want,)” he snarled at the nurse specifically.

“My goal is simple. To heal all those in need of healing including you. To soothe injuries across this land . And it started with you and will continue. If you don’t believe me that’s fine. But please stay here until you are fully healed. That’s my only wish. And when you are done healing you never have to see me again.” She proudly proclaims to the sceptical pokemon infront of her.  
“(and if you lied to me, remember its your head,)” The Raichu turns around towards her with an intention to fulfill its promise. Its grey eyes shone with the electricity it emitted, pressurizing the room.

“I promise,” the nurse went on to say.

“By the way Raichu, my name is Joahn (Jeanne), nice to meet you. And may i have your name, since you might be here for a while.”

“(I-I-I know i haven’t said anything Mr. Raichu but may i add my name is Junes (ju-nes). It's something to meet you too. The first pokemon we encountered here.)” said the shy chansey as she watched everything unfold

“(You really want to know my name, I DON’T have one, but if i did, it would be the thing that defines me. The things that human pointed out so long ago. If i were called that it would be DEFECTION!)” the raichu yelled. He slowly walked passed those two.

Joahn and Junes were so shocked that they just stood there clenching their chest at the weight of the words spoken. DEFECTION. A word so powerful yet so sad. What were they up against in this world? And why? Questions that would be answered soon and maybe for the worst…...


	2. (Chapter #1: IT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((The day after the frightful incident: Joahn, Junes, and defection Find themselves alone together, their understanding is the key to saving themselves and the region they inhabit))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Creators note
> 
> Joahn is now pronounced like (ZjOHn) like where the J is soft in Djinn 
> 
> I'm trying to post every Friday but expect and update between every Friday and Sunday.
> 
> Chapters will get longer as fight scenes are added. i tried to do a thing with onomonopias but I don't know if it worked.

Joahn and Junes were busy unpacking the boxes and cleaning up the work space. The floors were still dusty from not being able to sweep up and from all the construction and the general clutter.  Junes was having a hard time carrying boxes due to her injuries but she pushed through. Defection was sitting in the infirmary killing time. He was bored and hated sitting in there feeling weak. He would glance at The girls putting the strange items in different parts of the building.  He couldn’t stop looking at his bloodied bandages and casts with eyes of pure hatred. However, the most hated part for him, was the fact that he was in the vicinity of a human. Helpless

 

“((Why do i have to sit here? I’m fine?!))” he is thinking as he tries to move his broken arm but it pains him.

 

“((I shouldn't be here. She’s just lying. And when i can move, I’ll kill her where she stands.))” his plotting is only in his mind but it is clear from his growls

 

“I know you are mad but please, it’s only for a few more days. It won’t be so bad if you calm down” the nurse joy says calmly.

 

“(by the way human, how can you talk to me so well? Is this some kind of mind trick? If you captured one LITTLE!--)” Defection was shouting until he was stopped by the nurse’s quick reply.

 

“I have a special way of seeing how people talk. It’s hard to explain but i can see words as colors. That’s why i can talk to you. Be reading the color in your voice,” the nurse interrupted, “And no. I don’t have a psychic pokemon telling me your words. I’ll let you explore around once i set these boxes away and show you.”

 

“(Tch.. I still don’t see why you think you can win me over. I know humans are evil and you’re no better).” Defection scoffed at the idea of this Joahn person not wanting to grab him for herself.

 

Nurse Joahn continued to unpack boxes along with Junes. Through dust, dirt, and layers of cardboard, they slowly got down to cleaning the mess in the pokemon center until there was only the empty cardboard boxes there. When they were finished, Joahn pondered something and then proceeded to dig through the massive closet until she found a crutch that looked to be about the size for a human. She then goes over and tries to hand it to the raichu. Before she can get close, unfortunately it puts up its guard and tries to electrocute her.

 

“(i knew you were trying to do something! You wanted to cripple me so you could control me! I WON’T LET YOU!,)” Defection spews electricity all over the room causing the nurse to back away.

 

Before he can land the first strike, the nurse takes a deep breath and slowly lowers the crutch down to his feel.  She then kicks it over to him. He backs away quickly at first. She stands there watching him and he is anxious to try and figure out what it is. He touches it and readies a brick break but nothing happens. Defection is skeptical at first and then asks a question.

 

“(What is this thing?  What do you plan on doing to me?!)” Defection is in defense mode; preparing for an attack but it never comes. He sits there in silence for what feels like a long time. After he calms down, Joahn eventually tells him what it is.

 

“The thing i tried to give to you is something to help you walk. I wanted to show you how it works first. If you let me. I understand if you don’t want to. It’s perfectly fine,” She softly tells the raichu, “There is no need for me to try and help you when you don’t want it.”

 

“(You already failed at that human Joahn. You stopped my bleeding all because I chased off a pack of aggron? You restricted my limbs and are keeping me here. But you said it was for healing?)” Defection says angrily.

 

“It is and i'm keeping my word. You already shows a good sign of healing done for your bones. In about 5 days you should be good.” spoken matter of factly by nurse Joahn.

 

“(What?! Five Whole Days?! That’s Stupid! Heal Me Faster If You Want To Help More!)” Defection barks at the nurse.

 

Junes interrupted  both of them after putting down a stack of boxes. “(We did all we can and plus broken bones take time to heal. We just got here yesterday and the first thing we run across is you: bloodied, battered, and on the verge of dying,)” Junes continued on with a bit of annoyance running clear across her face. “(Five days of resting will do you good. If you constantly throw yourself in danger and we weren’t there to help you would be dead.)”

 

“(OH YEAH?! I’ve gotten away with worse than this. You two have no idea what the hell is in this land and you will see that it was a mistake to come here,)” Defection starts flaring with electricity and the room becomes pressured again, “(before a month you will see that your efforts are wasted.)”

 

Joahn is caught off guard by this statement and due to the pressured air she finds it hard to breathe and respond.  She begins coughing when Junes exclaims something that took both of them by surprize. The chansey has a bit of shaking in her voice.

 

“(W -We know where we are! We are in the most d-dangerous place on earth. A place so violent that trainers k-kill other people’s pokemon and they let them be e-eaten if they win. We heard the horror stories. W-We know what is out there! We don’t know how it will affect us,)” Junes had started to tear up at this point but kept going,  “(B-B-B-But our job is to heal and to help the pokemon of this land rest. We are healers. I shall do my job till the very end.)”

 

Joahn was taken aback by the resolve in her statement. The chansey gave her courage to move forward again after losing her grip. She was also slightly relieved that she wasn’t the only one that was super scared of this. Just coming from off the docks, this nurse could tell the islands were inhabited by extremely powerful pokemon and was afraid when and how  they would be killed, or kill her. Defection was there at first annoyed for the interruption but then after thinking on those words he turned away from the chansey. Her words a struck a nerve with Defection and he wasn’t about to let the human and small pokemon see any weakness in him.

 

“((It's your death……... _eventually_ )),” Defection though, “(Ok. if you want that, Fine. I’m not going to help you idiots. You’ll see how much that idea can last out here…..So you were showing me how to walk without hurting my leg?)” He said more straightforward.

 

“.......Ok…..I’ll show you how it works. If i can get close.” Joahn said with some haziness in her voice.

 

At first, Defection backed away and got into a battle position but when nurse Joahn finally approached him he got to see her up close and realised how small she was compared to him. And it was her determination and her words that reminded him of someone he knew, and that was the mistake that was made. He allowed a word to get into him and go soft. At the same the nurse wasn’t so close to him and being there she realized just how small she was  to him and her challenges. To face pokemon in this region that could eat her for breakfast and more. Her heart sank at the idea and she was about to trip over from the thoughts when the raichu caught her.

 

“(Hey! Help me now, less fainting.)” His words were cold and stern.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I'm back on it. So here’s how it works….” Her words were slightly drowned out in Defection's mind. Junes just stood there and let the events unfold; while she looked slightly perplexed by an odd sense from Defection.

 

“Fifty yards and counting 3 humans, and two pokemon.” Defection said rather quickly.

  
Nurse Joahn hadn’t heard a word at that point and had just realized he tensed up again. She wondered what was wrong but didn’t have time before he broke away to get into a fighting position. He tried to step on his bad leg and hurt himself. He quickly grabbed the crutch from nurse Joahn and shut her down. Junes was worried but couldn’t take her eyes of his intense glare, as if his body was about kill anything in front of him. Just as she was about to turn around, he sparked with electricity and aimed straight at the door. Right where Junes was. She couldn’t react to the quick bolt of lighting and was sure this was her final moments until a quick **swoosh** and then the bolt was stopped. Once the dust settled it was a completely black lucario using bone rush to stop the bolt. The Raichu is on an intense guard as its electricity won’t let anything get close. Three women enter the room, one is muscular, one has glasses, and the other is in a rather tattered dress and messed up hair. The pokemon that followed as well is a rather large scyther, around 7’ 1”. All the pokemon state down each other and the women that enter the room focus on Joahn and Junes.


	3. THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheel of fate hasn't turned in a long time for these pokemon. but, a single encounter will change everything. the characters are revealed. now all that is left is to make the curtains rise for the next stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Creator's notes
> 
> This chapter was long and i know there are mistakes. my friends has done some editing for the next chapter. so my style may change depending on what other changes he makes. this has been an interesting learning project for me and i hope to get even better. 
> 
> make sure to comment what i did wrong and critique what i did right. i plan to be a better author in the future for more enjoyable content. and better grammar.
> 
> it was also hard to end this one on a note i thought was plausible. it might have been rushed so i will touch up on emotions with a recap next chapter.

The women look around and can’t believe what they see. A massive raichu is standing in front of a slightly injured and afraid Joahn. The chancey has fainted on the floor with her arm bandaged and slightly bloody. The raichu has a menacing look about it, as its electricity flair and its grey eyes pierce through the darkness. This is all the information the women need to know and they quickly take action.

“Lucario, use bone rush,” The more muscular woman said.

Lucario rushes over to battle Defection to quell him. Defection tries to dodge the attack but, he end up pulling his leg in his cast and screams in pain. The black lucario attacks him with a flurry of massive blows to the body and face. Defection doesn’t flinch from all the blows and becomes angry. He retaliates with a swift thunder punch to the lucario’s chest and blasts him backwards to the ceiling. The lucario falls down and is left winded, coughing up blood from the punch. The women are now fully aware of what kind of power they are dealing with and decide to switch the lucario with the scyther.

“Lucario! Are you able to stand?,” screams the buff woman.

The one with the glasses says right after with a cautious tone, “Let’s switch with the lucario scyther.”

Scyther steps up, roaring and charging at Defection without any commands. Junes is just starting to get out of her fainting spell when she sees Defection in trouble from a massive scyther. The scyther slashes at Defection and ends up cutting his bad arm and his chest a few centimeters deep. Defection tried to dodge but he cannot walk on the leg without serious pain. He is forced to endure both attacks and counter back. He tries to go for a punch but he loses balance and falls over and quickly lets loose a thunderbolt aiming for the trainer when scyther blocks it with charring on its hands afterward . It rushes over again to where Defection fell bleeding out. Before the scyther can make the first strike, the chansey uses fling to try to get the scythers attention but it fails. Just as its about to make the final move on Defection and end the battle, nurse Joahn enters the field and jumps over Defection to protect him. The scyther is about to decapitate the rat until the woman with the glasses orders it to stop. Even then the scyther is hesitant but backs down; lowering its arm and backing away slowly. The woman come forward and confront Joahn about her action.

“Why are you defending this monster? He tried to kill us and you!,” the woman with glasses exclaimed.

Before Joahn could get her word in about it, she was interrupted by the muscled woman, “Lucario breath! It's going to be alright. I can heal you. Just stay with me until then.”

Joahn had realized the short catastrophe that had erupted from the small battle. Blood on the floor, a crack in the newly finished ceiling, and two bloodied pokemon on the ground. The reality that an injured pokemon in this region caused this must destructive damage. She felt horrified at the pure destruction before her and nearly burst into tears. When all of the women gathered around the bleeding raichu, Junes yelled out and stopped them in their tracks.

“(Please, don’t hurt him! I know it looks bad but it’s not what you think. He’s just trying to defend himself),” Junes continues on, “( I know he’s not trying to be bad, that’s just the way he is. He’s lived in a world of actual monsters and we are supposed to act as if that didn’t matter?)”  
“What is she saying,?” says the woman in the tattered uniform.

Nurse Joahn replies, “She is saying that the Raichu didn’t do anything wrong. He was trying to protect himself and that he had to live in an environment that called for death and brutal decisions. It wasn't his fault that he ended up this way. He is used to not trusting people here and I see that clearly. ”

The women are stunned by the words spoken and then feel grief. Lowering their heads in shame, they back away and turn their attention to the building. Then they help clean up and try to help the raichu up but he becomes defensive again. He tried to get through the pain but Joahn stops him and helps him up. Her eyes are filled with a sadness the other women know very well. A sort of hopelessness hangs in the air for all of them and Defection knows the pain all to well. A realization so brutal it crushes all happiness in that instant.

 

Defection is back into the infirmary and is with the lucario and the scyther. They were sent in together to try and bond. For a good while they sit in silence until the lucario breaks the ice.

“Hey, you two are pokemon from this region. What’s this region like? You guys are crazy powerful but you raichu; you broke my ribs with one punch,” said the lucario bewildered by the two enormous pokemon.

There was no response but scorn from both of them at first until the scyther spoke.

“I be strong, or I no eat. If I no battle, I be beat. Blood comes out when fight, no supposed to stop until other is dead. Lady no like that. she master now. I follow her. I do what lady want.” the large scyther spoke again, “Large rat also kill, you try kill master. You no like human.”

“Wow, how could you tell?,” Defection says sarcastically and continues, “Once I’m healed, I will leave this place and never come back. And you, you little black shrimp, I would have killed you if not for these injuries. Though I would call it mercy since you’ve seen what we can do.”

The lucario gulps in fear and is stunned but also curious as to what has lead to them being this way. He was considered strong in the kanto region, but here, he is several tiers below even the bottom. This Lucario never felt so powerless. And he only grew to become fearful of them. However it was Defection who actually said something to take his worry off them. This though, transferred his fear to something else.

“Relax, as we are now, you have no need to have your heart give out. I’m barely able to move and the nurses are keeping a watch on me as we speak. The real thing you should fear is what is out there. Even the scyther can agree that you would die just stepping out there,” Defection said in a low tone.

The lucario asks the scyther, “Is this place really that bad?”

The scyther replies, “Me not know much. I born in place that raise only bugs. But bugs much bigger and stronger than small lucario. They kill you before you had chance to speak. Lady told me she no like that. She want me free. I not know what free mean.”

The lucario is scared of being bug food, but even more scared of the fact that he might actually die in this region. In kanto, some trainers were cruel but he had never heard of a region where they straight out kill pokemon. It also doesn’t help that this place is off the map from most places. The lucario is stricken with fear and panic at the thought. But he thought of his master and what she would feel is she saw him so trembling. The Lucario decided to brace it for now and changes to the topic of names.

“So…… what are your names? Mine is Rauven. (Rah-ven) It’s because my trainer couldn’t say raven. So she named me this instead,” He said, trying to change the subject.

Defection growled and didn’t say a word. The scyther then said, “Me have no name. I need name?”

The lucario wasn’t shocked by the fact that they either didn’t have names or didn’t want to say them. This isn’t a place where a name matters anyway. And in a way it is more of a symbol of something they don’t have and have never experienced.

A more somber tone hangs in the air and leaves a bad taste on the mouth of Defection. For the scyther, it is completely oblivious to the change in tone. Just as things were getting tense, Junes came in the room to hand them all a mix of berries and miltank milk.

“Is everyone doing alright? I brought some juice. When you are done, please give the cup back to me ok?” Junes said slowly to the pokemon. She was mostly talking to Defection and the scyther. Rauven nervously laughed and grabbed a cup.

“Thanks Junes,” Rauven said.

“No problem, and this one is for you mister scyther. Also Defection here is yours. We didn’t have many ingredients but we did our best,” Junes says happily.

Defection at first doesn’t take it while the scyther gobbles down the drink in one sitting. He spills what didn’t fall into his mouth onto the floor and body. Junes gets out a rag and attempts to clean the scyther but he backs away. He looks defensive and Junes can tell exactly what’s going on.

“No need to be alarmed. I’m just trying to clean you. If you give me your arm, I can show you,” Junes is calm and ready for anything, she doesn’t think scyther will hurt her but, the reaction could be bad.

The scyther slowly lends out it hand to the chansey and is meet with a soft, fluffy, and sweet smelling towel. The scyther is not sure how to feel but it knows it’s not dangerous. It lets her continue dabbing the cloth on the parts that are wet. She finishes and sees that Defection has not touched his drink.

  
“Defection you need to get hydrated, you lost a lot of blood an-,” before she could finish her statement, Defection interrupts her and says, “You should worry about what will happen when you guys have to truly face these wilds. Your human masters will be dead before you know it. And your only protection from it is a pint sized wannabe and a dumb insect.”

His words rang in the room for an hour. Rauven was feeling even more distraught at the fact that he probably won’t make it if Defection could knock him down while injured. He barely made a dent but that raichu nearly flung him through the ceiling without trying. And the scyther suffered barely any damage with the powerful thunderbolt hurled at it. Rauven looked at himself in shame and curled up. Junes then spoke, clenching her first.

“Ok….. We get it. You don’t like us and we will fail. But at least let us try. Joahn even risked her life for you and, without her, you could have died! Just give us a chance….. We did it for you. ” Junes said looking down on the floor. She couldn’t bear to bring her eyes to his level. She could feel the amount of scorn he was projecting to her.

“You think I consider humans any equals? They are evil and hurt others just for their own gain. They cause enough problems. And I don’t think for a second that your “masters” are even close to kind!,” Defection said angrily. His vendetta was about to manifest in a thunderbolt until scyther blocked Junes and spoke.

“Human ladies nice. They heal us. They give food. They like small ones. They no care if they not strong. I have master. Master is nice from first time. She heal me right there. And I want to have more food. Give Ladies chance,” The scyther spoke. It went into an attack stance immediately. Defection was ready to fight as he got off the bed.

Defection felt woozy getting off the bed but he was still willing to fight the scyther one way or another. The first punch was about to be thrown when the Ladies came from upstairs hearing all the comotion. They were shocked to find the pokemon and Joahn approached them first.

Junes told them the situation and Joahn translated. The ladies came together and decided on sharing their names and personality to get the pokemon familiar with them. They stand, single file, from oldest to youngest. Joahn being the youngest, because she is the last one in line. The One with the glasses steps up first to speak.

“My name is Joy. as in nurse joy. I am 27 years old and I am the oldest one of us four cousins. I wear glasses because I am farsighted and I love bugs. That is why i got scyther over there,” She waves at scyther before continuing, “My likes are bitter things, and herbal teas. I dislike violence and seeing trainers get down over matches. That is why I have dedicated my life to making pokemon relations better.”

Junes starts to clap at that statement along with Rauven but scyther is a little slow on the uptake. Junes gets him to figure out that he should clap and he does a very slow clap with his hand blades. Defection turns around to it and is not even concerned with her. His thoughts are to not care about them at all. Next up is the shabby nurse in the tattered clothing.

“Heeellooooo…… My name is Jolene but, you can call mee…..Joy,” She turns around slowly and when it goes completely silent, she whirls back around to reveal a scary and terrifying mask of her head in a bloody mess. Everybody but scyther and Defection are scared a lot by this. She then takes of the mask, clears her throat, and talks more normally, “I am a lover of spooks and freights. I love ghosts so much, I performed a seance to commune with the spirits and it succeeded. My trusty partner is invisible now but that’s because he is shy. Come on out, Danny!”

At that moment a chill went through the air and they could see ice crystals form in air. Defection put up a guard of electricity. This sent the chill away and Jolene just sighed and tied again. This time, however, the chill manifested into a small bayonet. It shyly hides behind her leg; poking out only to catch a glimpse of the pokemon before retreating. Defection’s glare is the most damaging thing to the small one’s confidence. After a bit of convincing by Jolene. The small bayonet speaks.

“(My…….name…. is…..Danny. I..I..I’m… a ..ghost...pokemon…as i-),” Defection gets annoyed and yells.

“(Just GET ON WITH IT!!!!,)” He roars with an intimidating voice that shook all the others. Thr nurses didn’t have to understand him to get the message.

Danny was so afraid at that roar, that he vanished and didn’t return for the rest of the day. After a quite pause and a slightly miffed Jolene, it was the one with the bulging muscles to answer her call. She stood proud though all of Defection’s growling even if she had already shown she was nervous from the start. Her uniform is a bright red gi with a pink cross on the front. She wears a black belt and her hair is in a ponytail to her midsection. She takes a fighting stance and starts talking,

 

“MY name is Jonny, but just like my cousins, you can call me Joy. I think i will be the one to say we are all nurses. WE are people who have dedicated our lives to helping pokemon and trainers rest and heal themselves. I LOVE working out so much that i dedicated my lives to fighting types and muscle injuries. My partner Rauven is a testament to our training but, I see in this region that we have a lot more to work on. The pokemon are so powerful, but they are so vicious that I am afraid we won’t be able to last here. But…, we have an ace in the whole. In the form of our youngest cousin here. TAKE IT AWAY SISTER!” She points to Joahn and takes a bow

Rauven claps at the powerful speech. He is so overcome with raw happiness and energy that he didn’t care about the impending danger that Jonny pointed out. He was too proud of the fact that Jonny called him a strong partner to care that he almost died fighting Defection. Defection, however, was annoyed at the enthusiasm and willing to send a violent message. Everybody could sense the danger emanating from him and were about to attack until Joahn stepped up and spoke.

“Like my sister said... I am the youngest of us and the least experienced. I know that this place is dangerous and full of pokemon that are unfortunately used to killing and bloodshed. I haven’t been here for long but it already weighs down on you, and cripples hope….. But that is also why I will try my hardest to fight it and change that. I know that deep down pokemon are not meant for this and they can find happiness. You’ll see Defection, that I won’t give up until I help everyone here. Until I save those in need,” Joahn makes this passionate speech with Defection in mind. She wants to make it clear that she doesn’t care what he thinks but she still heads his advice.

Somewhere in those last few words made Defection speechless. He at first was angry but, it quickly melted into a tear or two. He looked down to avoid showing the others, but it was impossible for him to quell the emotion he felt. He heard these words before. And he thought it would be the last time as well. He quickly wobbles back into the pokemon center with his crutch. Joahn was curious as to what why those words would make him feel that way when the others would not make him budge. She decided not to ponder further as it was his business and she was here for another reason.

It had become night before the crew found Defection again, sitting in a corner of the electrical closet. Clutching his crutch until the nurses walked in and they saw him in the fetal position. Once he notices them, he is ready to strike but, Joahn steps in to take the blow and give a hug. She gives the hug, but he instately pushes away.

“(DON’T TOUCH ME! I don’t know what your game is but it’s not happening. YOU WON’T MAKE ME THINK THAT YOU ARE GOOD PEOPLE. NO HUMANS ARE!!)” His actions and fierce stinging tone shot to their hearts and it leads them to back off.  
His power was fluctuating so wildly that they thought it would be impossible to avoid a fight until Junes jumped in but it was too late. He slammed through the chancey with ease, and barreled straight through to the door but strips up on his cast. While he is knocked over, the scyther restrains him and they administer a tranque to his good arm. Putting him to sleep. The nurses head up stairs to wash their bodies and prepare for bed. The other pokemon sleep down stairs in the infirmary.

Junes is tasked with watching Defection. She is about to falls asleep, when she hears Defection’s bed rattle and see him start to get up. He stares out into the open space in front of him. His eyes unseen and his air is that of longing. Junes can barely stay awake and it seems like Defection knows this. Without turning around, he speaks in a calmer voice.

“Junes….get some sleep,” he uttered that agitated but with a hin of calm in his voice. Defection lays back down in the bed. Not uttering a sound, Junes has a sigh of relief. But tomorrow is still unknown and she doesn’t know what to do. Her worries will just have to stay with her through those dreams into tomorrow.


End file.
